Karácsony az Azkabanban
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Sirius Black első karácsonyát meséli el az Azkabanban. Egy egész napját követi nyomon: Érzéseit vágyait, gondolatait...Kicsit elborúlt novella.


**Karácsony az Azkabanban**

Téboly és hideg. Ezzel a két szóval jellemezhető az a másfél hónap mióta itt vagyok. Tömény vegetálás semmi több. Minden nap csak nyögések, sikolyok és kaparászás, amit a külvilágtól kapok. Mikor körmeidet a falba vájod, és addig kaparod a falat, míg a húsig lefejtődik róla az összes bőr, és kiserken a véred. A hajadat tőből kitéped, míg nem az összes a padlóra kerül, a fejed pedig vérben úszik. Óbégatsz, azzal a szándékkal, hogy segítséget hívj, vagy mert már annyira fáj minden, hogy nem bírsz csendben szenvedni. Mindennap van, akinél elszakad a cérna, és ilyen, vagy még borzalmasabb dolgokat tesz. Az ember itt megszűnik létezni, egy darab hússá válik csupán, egy zsákmánnyá, amivel a hóhérai játszanak a végső tánc előtt. Próbálok csendesen szenvedni, és próbálom nem felhívni magamra Azkaban vérszívóinak figyelmét. Csupán szemlélő vagyok, még nem jutottam el a bódult őrületig, pedig néha vágyom rá. Vágyom arra, hogy ne érezzek semmit, hogy végre megpihenhessek.

De hát ez csak egy hiú ábránd, mert valami visszatart az őrülettől. Ez a törékeny valami a lelkem mélyén lakik, és mindig visszahúz, amikor kezdeném feladni. Nem egy dolog, hanem inkább a hit valamiben. Ez a hit tart életben itt, ahol mindennap meghalsz egy kicsit, mindennap elveszítesz egy darabot magadból. Ártatlanság, ez az, amibe kapaszkodom. Egy aprócska szó, de nekem egy világot jelent, az életet. Szerencsésnek mondhatom maga, mert legalább nekem van mibe kapaszkodni, de a legtöbb itt lévőnek még ez sem jut. A dementoroknak könnyű prédák. A Sors iróniája, hogy akik egykor másoknak okoztak szenvedést, most itt könyörögnek az életükért, vagy halálért. Halálfalók. Hát nem a legjobb társaság, de nincs lehetőségem válogatni.

Legalább két hétig én voltam a legfőbb attrakció, itt a pokolban. Páran hitetlenkedve néztek rám. Nem értették, hogy egy véráruló, aki nem volt hajlandó beállni halálfalónak, mit kereshet itt. De a dementorok készségesen felvilágosították őket az áligazságokról, amiket a sajtó és mindenki más szajkózott. Nem voltam hajlandó kommentálni a híreszteléseket. Hagytam, hogy gyilkosnak higgyenek. Teljesen mindegy volt, mert az igazat csak én tudtam és Peter, aki valószínűleg halott a saját varázslata miatt. Máig nem tudom, hogy lehettem olyan bolond, hogy őt ajánlottam Jameséknek magam helyet, de már ez sem számít, mert senki sincs, aki hinne nekem. Itt fogok élve megrohadni. Még, ha valaha ki is jutnék már semmi nem lenne ugyanaz. Minden értelmetlen lenne, élettelen, halott, amilyen a lelkem belül.

Eszembe jutott, hogy ma van karácsony, amire a dementorok nem győztek utalni, mikor tegnap itt jártak. Karácsony, a szeretet ünnepe. Milyen furcsa ezen a helyen erre gondolni. Itt nem létezik szeretet csak magány, gyötrelem, hideg és szenvedés. Minden üres és lényegtelen.

De mégis melegséget éreztem itt létem óta először. Eszembe jutott az utolsó karácsony, amit öten töltöttünk el akkor már Peter nélkül. Felsejlett a kis Harry élénk kacagása és gügyögése, amikor az anyja öléből átmászott az enyémbe, és belekapaszkodott a hajamba, a többiek nagy derültségére. Most én is felkacagtam jellegzetes ugatásszerű hangon. Boldog voltam annak ellenére, hogy nem lehetek velük, és már soha nem is lesz erre lehetőségem. Tovább özönlöttek a szebbnél szebb emlékek, de hamarosan egy szorongató érzés a mellkasomban véget vetett ennek. Megcsapott a jellegzetes hideg, ami csak egyet jelentett. Kinyitottam a szememet, amit álmodozás közben becsuktam, és a jól ismert látvány tárult a szemem elé.

Négy dementor állt az ajtóban. Lassan belebegtek, és a legutolsó becsukta az ajtót. A cellában azonnal kialudtak a fáklyák, amelyek amúgy is csak gyér fényt biztosítottak, tehát nem okoztak nagy változást, ellentétben a fojtogató, lélektépő hideggel, és halálszaggal, amit ez a négy lidérc magából árasztott. Közelebb jöttek hozzám, ami szintén nem volt szokatlan tőlük. Az egyikük hörögve megszólalt.

- Jöttünk boldog karácsonyt kívánni, Black. Remélem, örülsz – szólalt meg hangja a fejemben gúnyos síri hangon.

Akkor már reszkettem a hidegtől, és a feltoluló emlékektől, de válaszoltam.

- Nem jobban, mint eddig – feleltem kurtán, közömbös hangon. Úgy gondoltam úgyis mindjárt elmennek, és nem kell sokáig jópofiznom velük, de ez egyszer tévedtem.

Olyan közel jöttek, mint még soha. Itt létem során először elfogott a pánik. Az egyik bestia belemarkolt a hajamba, mási kezével pedig végig simított az arcomon, éles körmeivel a húsomba vájva, majd kéjes élvezettel kérdezte.

- Lám-lám, csak nem pánikba estünk? Végre el tudjuk érni, hogy a nagy Sirius Black feladja? – mondta, amit a másik három éles kacagása követett.

- Ez soha nem fog sikerülni. Nem fogom feladni – próbáltam közömbösnek hangzani, de a hangom hisztérikus és magas volt.

Akkora az arcomból patakokban folyt a vér. Teljesen kétségbe estem. Nem tudtam mi fog történi ez után, de semmi jóra nem számítottam. Belém hasított a félelem, mert nem volt menekvés. Úgy látszik én vagyok a karácsonyi szórakozásuk unaloműzés gyanánt. Hirtelen megdermedtem, mert egyikük zöld fekélyes, karmos kezében megvillant valami. Egy apró ezüst kés, mívesen csiszolt pengével. Az én késem volt, amit bebörtönzésemkor vetek el tőlem. Még James szüleitől kaptam az egyik születésnapomra, faragáshoz kiváló volt. Megrázkódtam, mert ez a kés csak egyet jelentet. A kés tartó szörny közelebb jött hozzám.

- Csak nem félsz? – kérdezte.

Nem tudtam felelni, mert a rettegés elszorította a torkomat. Csak álltam dermedten, és hagytam, hogy négyből kettő lefogjon. A harmadik a késsel vészesen közeledett, a negyedik meg hangosan hörgött, a nevetése zenget a fejemben. Mikor a jéghideg penge már majdnem hozzám ért felébredt az életösztönöm. Rúgkapálni kezdtem, de minden hiába volt, a két lidérc erősen tartott. Az első vágás váratlan volt felordítottam fájdalmamban, ők meg csak nevettek. Aztán jött egyik vágás a másik után. Kínzóm lassan dolgozott. Először lassan lefejtette rólam a ruhát majd mélyített a vágásokon. Akkora már a két dementor elengedett, és a saját véremben feküdtem, de nem volt vége. Az eddig álldogáló negyedik őr lassan odajött, és lehajolt hozzám.

Azt hittem ennél rosszabb már nem jöhet, de tévedtem. A bestia bele vájta mind a tíz körmét a mellkasomba, közben kéjes hörgést hallatott. Próbáltam elhúzódni, de gyenge voltam. A kínzóm eközben elhúzta a kezét, és kéjes mámorral lenyalta róla a vért, a másik három állt és gyönyörködött a jelenetben.

Nem akartam tudni, hogy mit tartogatnak még számomra. Csak azt akartam, hogy elvesítsem végre az eszméletem, és ne érezzek semmit, de nem hagyták. A következő pillanatban teljesen megfagyott bennem a vér attól, amit láttam. Az első kínzóm leemelte a csuklyáját, láthatóvá téve arcát. Szeme helyén két fekete lyukszerűség tátongott, amely olyan feneketlen volt, mint egy verem. Szája helyén egy formátlan redős nyílás volt, amely látatta éles fogait. De a legfélelmetesebb az arca volt, amely ugyanolyan nyálkás és zöld színű volt, mint a keze, kopasz fején a körméhez hasonló éles képződményekkel. Lehajolt hozzám. Én pedig megadtam magam a Sorsnak. Most meg fogom kapni a legszörnyűbb dolgot, amit ember kaphat, de már nem érdekelt. Félelem nélkül néztem a felém hajoló lidérc vak szemébe, de az nem azt tette, amire számítottam. Vágytam? Teljesen megdöbbentem, mert a dementor a halálos csók helyett száját a mellkasomra tapasztva nyalogatni kezdte szivárgó véremet. Akkora már kicsit erőre kaptam, és ellöktem magamtól, de nem tudtam szabadulni. Elkezdte kiszippantani azokat a felejthetetlen emlékeket, amibe foggal, körömmel kapaszkodtam. Agyam elhomályosult, a tüdőm annyira fájt, hogy nem kaptam levegőt. Kínlódtam, de nem volt menekvés. Közben tompán éreztem, hogy a penge újra belém vág, felhasítva testem maradék ép részeit. De ez nem érdekelt, csak a hang a fejemben, amelynek gazdája az emlékeimet szívta.

_Tudom, hogy ártatlan vagy. Egy balek, akit feláldoztak, és megvetnek, de így még szórakoztatóbb kínozni. Nem, nem kell félned nem ölünk meg. Az nekünk nem megfelelő. Meghagyjuk a koszos kis életed. Meg fogunk törni Sirius Black. Tőlünk nem szabadulsz. Kiverjük a fejedből még annak az emlékét is, hogy ártatlan vagy. Meg fogsz itt dögleni Sirius Black lassan, de biztosan. Elsorvadsz, mint egy aszott csontváz. Ez még csak a bemelegítés… _

Ezután már nem hallottam a szavait, mert elragadott a jótékony sötétség, de nem sokáig hagytak eszméletlenül. Egy fanyar ízt éreztem a számban, amitől öklendezni kezdtem, majd gyógyító főzeteket kaptam. Ezután végre magamra hagytak. Kábultan feküdtem a hátamon. Minden apró mozdulat fájt, a bőröm égett, de ez semmi volt lelkem fájdalmához képest. Az élethez fűződő utolsó reményem is apró szilánkokra tört.

„… _Kiverjük a fejedből még annak az emlékét is, hogy ártatlan vagy. Meg fogsz itt dögleni Sirius Black lassan, de biztosan. Elsorvadsz, mint egy aszott csontváz. Ez még csak a bemelegítés…"- visszhangzott a fejemben._

Nem volt semmi remény. Most már végleg beláttam. Nagy nehezen felültem, a térdeimet a mellkasomhoz húztam, és előre hátra dőlöngélve ringattam magam. Nem tudom, mikor kezdtem el zokogni, de nem érdekelt már többé ez sem. Még szorosabban szorítottam magam, sirattam az elveszet életemet, fiatalságomat, mert mindennek vége volt örökre. Fájt, szinte égetett a kín belülről, amit szavakkal kifejezni nem lehet. De egy valami vígasztalt még pedig az, hogy ez a kín előbb, vagy utóbb véget ér, mikor a lelkem végleg megfagy, és testem kihűl.

Vége


End file.
